paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Spotting Reunion
A Spotting Reunion Chapter 4: A Spotting Reunion Plot When Annie and Little Ashes are looking through his old family album, Annie comes upon a photo of Ashes and his siblings with his parents. As she looked at them, Ashes asked his mom about his siblings and lucky, Cinders knows where they all went after they got adopted. So this becomes a small trip with Annie and Ashes seeing all of the siblings and what they do. How much fun will be had? Characters Ashes Annie Cinders Stove Raimundo Fireheart Mrs. Cook Funnel Mrs. Caverns Heat Hank Static Popeye Captain James Phillips Glow The Foggy Bottom Fire Company Story: It was a calm morning at the firehouse where Annie and Little Ashes were playing checkers and we join our two at the climax of the game. Ashes: Aw! Nice game Annie! Annie: Same to you. You are really getting better at it. Ashes: Yep! hehe But I still need to keep practicing. Annie: Hmm hey what is that? She pointed her paw to a bookshelf filled with books but her paw was pointed to a big red book. Ashes: Oh t that is our family album. Let me ask mom to get it down and we can look at it? Annie: Sure. Cinders came in and got the book down. Cinders: When you finish reading, I will have some sugar cookies ready. Annie: Mmm! I love those biscuits. They are good. Ashes: Thanks Mom! They opened it and soon something piqued Annie's interest. Annie: Aw is this your baby picture? She pointed to a baby dalmatian with a blue ribbon. Ashes: Giggling ''Yep. ''He smiled silly as Annie looked at the pictures next to it. Annie: Wow you had on a lot of ribbons. Ashes: Oh those are not me. Those are my brothers and sisters. The ribbons are on us to tell us apart. We were born solid white and 7 of us were quite confusing especially when it was time to eat. Annie: Ah! Ashes: Yep. My older siblings were in red, orange, yellow, and green ribbons and my two younger siblings were in indigo and purple like a rainbow. Annie: Aw what are their names? Ashes: They are Stove, Fireheart, Funnel, Heat Popeye, and Glow. As he said their names he pointed to each pup in the pictures. Annie: Hmm I wonder where they are? Ashes: Sighs ''I do not know. They all got adopted to people all over and I have not seen them in a while. I wish I could see them again. Cinders: ''Coming in with a tray of cookies and two bowls of milk. ''I think you can. I know where they are. Ashes: Really?! Cinders: Yep! I can call them and let you meet them. Ashes: Wow! Annie, would you like to meet them too? I can give us a ride. Annie: How? Ashes: With this. ''He led her outside to a puphouse but Annie recognized that it was not just that. Annie: Wow you are a Paw Patrol member too? Ashes: Not quite. I am now a member of the DPP or the Disabled Paw Patrol. I am the new fire pup. He took his pup tag which was being cleaned and charged and put it on his collar. Annie: Well I'll be. So this is your fire truck? Ashes: Yep! He barked and soon it transformed into the fire truck. He then ran inside the house and came out in his DPP fire pup uniform. Annie: Wow! You sure look amazing little Ashes. Ashes: Thanks Annie. Cinders: OK Ashes and Annie here are the addresses of where they live. Call me at each one so I can make sure you are both ok and I can also talk to my other children. Annie: OK Cinders. Ashes: OK Mom. Oh! He ran in and came out with a camera ''We can take pictures to remind us of the fun times. Cinders: Good idea son. ''She smiles and nuzzled him. ''Have a good time son. Ashes: Thanks mom. ''The two then hopped in the fire truck and rode off to the first location in which Ashes would reunite with one of his brothers or sisters. Annie: All right Ashes! There is our first stop! She smiled and pointed to a boat in the harbor. Ashes: Oh all right! He parked the truck and the two went to the ship and soon they were welcomed by a sea captain and a dalmatian pup in a sea captain uniform. He had a black spot around his eye and he was wearing a light blue collar with a ship tag. The captain waved and welcomed then. Annie: Ah! Hello sir. Ashes: Hi Popeye! Popeye: Ahoy big brother! Captain James Phillips: Hello there. Welcome to our ship Ashes: Thank you sir. Annie: So you are one of Ashes siblings? Popeye: Aye miss I am Ashes' little brother being the 6th pup in the family. Ashes: So what do you do little brother? Popeye: I am the ship's navigation and fisher pup so when the GPS goes down or it gets to foggy I help guide the ship and when we catch the fish to bring to market, I help pull in the net and check the fish. If there are any fish we are not supposed to catch or if they are to small, I throw them back and I keep the birds off. Ashes: Cool! Annie: Yep. Popeye: So what are you doing lately, big bro? Ashes: I am the fire pup with the Disabled Paw Patrol. Popeye: Ah! A firedog like dad and our little sister! Ashes: Nods ''Yep today Annie and I are visiting her, you and our other siblings. Annie: We want to see what you guys do. Popeye: Well you came at a good time because we are about to go out and do a fishing trip. Would you like to join us? Ashes: I do! Annie: Yee ha! Count me in! Captain James Phillips: All right well all hands on deck and prepare to up anchor! Also you two need the proper gear. Annie: Gear? Popeye: Follow me. ''He led them into the crew quarters and got them two water pup vests to keep them safe on the ship, he then gave Annie and Little Ashes sailor hats and clothes which almost matched his but they were white. Ashes: Wow we look seaworthy! Annie: Yep so Popeye where to first? Popeye: First we check the net to see if it is ok and then we put it over the side. They went to the net and after checking it, together the three put it to the side of the ship and the boat went out to the open water and soon were at the right fishing spot. Captain: All right crew! Toss the net over the side! Popeye: Aye Aye Captain. The three tossed the net over and they watched the net in the water and soon it was time to drag it up. Popeye: All right on 3 1 2 3! The three pulled up the net and saw a huge bunch of fish and watched as Popeye checked them over. Popeye: This one is no good too small! Annie: I got it! She gently picked it up and let it loose in the water. Soon all the fish were placed in the barrels and were loaded in the storage room on the boat. Captain James Phillips: Nice work mates! This will be a fine catch for the market. Time to return to port! Annie: Yee ha! Ashes: Yay! They went back to the docks and were about to disembark the ship, but as they got there the three then chased the seagulls away from the recently filled fish barrels. Soon they watched as the men loaded the barrels on the truck for the market and then they got off the boat but first Captain Phillips took a picture of the three. Ashes: Thanks Popeye I had fun! Annie: Yes so did I. Oh Popeye you have a call to make. Popeye: Aye! Mom will be happy to hear me. Oh keep the uniforms! Whenever our ship needs help we will call you. Ashes: Thanks little bro! Annie: Aw thanks. Soon the two went to the firetruck after watching Popeye call Cinders and hear a happy message. After he finished the call, he waved goodbye and the two went off to the next location. Ashes: Wow that was fun! Annie: Indeed ooh look there is stop number 2! She pointed to a cave with a sign with a large crystal on it next to the cave entrance and in front was a woman and a dalmatian pup with a yellow collar and crystal tag in a cave helmet. Ashes: Annie look! Its Funnel! One of my older siblings. Funnel: Hi there little bro! Hehe I see you followed in dad's pawsteps like our little sister. I knew you could be a firedog. Annie: Really? Funnel: Yep when we were younger Ashes followed me on many adventures like my other siblings and being deaf did not hold him back. He was always by my side making sure I was safe like dad did. Annie: Aw. She smiled as she looked as Ashes and Funnel hugged. Ashes: So what do you do sis? Mrs. Caverns: She and I give tours of this cavern. Funnel: Ana teach all who come in about geology and the beauty of the caves around. Annie: Well that sounds neat. Ashes: Funnel loved exploring in caves in fact when she went off exploring, she almost always found a cave to explore. Funnel: Yep I did. Annie: Wow so is this how you enjoy exploring caves? Funnel: Yep'' She giggled as Mrs. Caverns pet her. Ok guys a tour is about to begin. You are welcome to join us. Ashes: Thanks sis. Mrs Caverns: First you need to get on the helmets for safety. Funnel: Yep safety first follow me guys. ''They followed Funnel and put on their cave exploration helmets and joined a tour group as they went into the cave to explore the wonders inside. Funnel: Ok guys everyone stay together these caves are very deep and we do not want anyone getting lost. Mrs Caverns: Yes indeed but now as we prepare remember the rules, leave nothing but footprints, take nothing from the formations or the walls, and no flash photography. Funnel: But if you find a stray crystal on the ground, you are allowed to pick it up and show it to us and you will be allowed to take it home. Annie: Wow Funnel takes the rules seriously. Ashes: Nods ''She does she kept all of us together when out exploring. ''Soon they went into the deep caverns where crystals shone and sparkled with other rock formations. Annie: Wow! These crystals sure look amazing. Funnel: Indeed these crystals took at least hundreds of years to form. Ashes: Wow. He looked in awe as the group explored further in and arrived to the final stop, a underground stream which led out of the cave. '' Funnel: This is the end of our tour. Follow the steps down and you will arrive to where we began. Mrs. Caverns: Thank you for joining us on our tour. ''As they left, Annie's paw hit something. Annie: Oh huh? She looked down and saw it was a orange crystal with hints of purple amethyst in it and next to it was a round blue crystal with hints of garnet on it. ''Yee-ha I found a pair of crystals! Funnel: Ooh Nice find Annie. These are beauties. Mrs. Caverns: Follow us please we have one stop to make before you can keep them. ''They went to the office where Funnel had a camera. '' Funnel: We take a picture of the crystals we find to record them so when other visitors come, they can see what to expect in the cave. Annie: Ok! ''The picture was taken of the minerals, then Mrs Caverns took a picture of Ashes, Annie, and Funnel in their cave exploring gear with his camera. Soon enough the four were back at Ashes' fire truck. Ashes: Thanks big sis! I had a great time. Funnel: No problem Ashes. Say hi to Mom and the others for me. Annie: Actually Cinders wants to call you and talk to you today. Funnel: Oh ok! She smiles and the three went to the phone and watched as Funnel called Cinders. Then she waved goodbye as Ashes and Annie hopped back in and drove off. Annie: Wow Little Ashes hehe we only met two of your siblings and I am having fun! Ashes: Yep Giggling ''and it just beginning! There is stop Number 3! ''He pointed to the circus tent. '' Annie: Raimundo's circus tent? Ashes: Yep my oldest brother Stove is the ringmaster pup and cannon pup there. Annie: Well let's go! ''The two rode on to arrive at the tent and see the eldest of Ashes siblings. Ashes: Hey Annie, you ever been to the circus? Annie: Yep I saw Chase perform hehe he was silly as a clown on the teeter totter. Ashes: Oh! Hehe well I was once a circus pup. He showed the picture of him and all the pups as circus pups. Annie:Wow hey what were you? Ashes: Autumn and I were trapeze pups. He pointed to their picture and soon they arrived and saw him. Stove was a white pup with black ears but his spots were all circular like cannonballs. He was helping with the newest act with Raimundo and the hippos. Stove: All right girls nice one. We need to complete the ending with Ellie and Eunice and then we are ready for the show. Raimundo: Yep you have really done well. Oh, we have visitors. He pointed to Annie and Ashes. Stove: Ashes! He ran and hugged his bro. '' Ashes: Stove! Its so good to see you! Stove: Yeah! I wish I could have been in the show you did with your friends. ''Sighs ''But I was sick along with the others. Ashes: Its ok hehe I had fun. Oh this is one of my best friends, her name is Annie. Annie: Nice to meet you Stove. Stove: Likewise hey little brother, I hear you are a fire pup. Ashes: Yep with the DPP. Annie: So other than being cannon pup and a ringmaster pup what do you do? Stove: I help out any way I can. Whenever a performer is sick I can take their place. Whether it be a animal trainer, acrobat, or clown. Hey what brings you here? Ashes: We are visiting my siblings. We already visited Popeye and Funnel. Annie: Yep! We already fished and went cave exploring. Stove: Ooh! Hmm I think I know a way to add to the fun. ''He smiled as he looked at Ashes. Raimundo: Ah hehe I see. Stove told me how you love to cheer up others. Would you and Annie like to join our noon show? Ashes: Ooh! Annie: I would love to! But what will we be? Stove: Follow me and you will see! He then led them to the costume tent where they were about to get a fun surprise. Inside Ashes and Annie were in a pair of chairs and soon Stove came out with with two costumes. '' Ashes: Ooh hehe Annie you will be a clown! ''He giggled as Stove gave her a red clown costume with rainbow stars and a clown cowboy hat. '' Annie: Hehe so will you! ''She smiled as he put on a blue clown costume with rainbow polka dots and the clown wig which Marshall wore. They were soon dressed and Stove came in with the clown make up and noses. Stove: OK guys here we go! He put the noses on the two and then painted their faces. Soon he showed their faces in the mirror Ashes: Giggling ''You look silly Annie hehe! ''Her face was painted with blue stars on her eyes with a white face. Annie: So do you! Hehe She smiles as he saw his face which was painted white with red cheeks and he had purple circles on his eyes. Just then Raimundo came in. Raimundo: Wow! You both look great! You will both be doing the act that Chase and Zuma did when they were in the circus. The Teeter Totter! Stove: Also when I do the juggling, hehe you both can get the treats! Ashes: Yay! Hehe well Annie, ready to clown around? Annie: Yup! Let's go on with the show! They all took their places and the show began. Stove juggled 5 pup treats on his ears and while he did Ashes and Annie crept up and took two treats. Then he turned around and they each got one treat. Then they went to the totter. Ashes: Whee!'' He went up into the air and landed on the totter and then Annie went into the air.'' Annie: Yee ha! I love this so much! Soon the show ended and the two cleaned themselves up but first a picture of the whole circus crew including Ashes and Annie was taken with the camera by Raimundo. Stove: This was a great show. Annie: Yeah. I loved this so much. Ashes: Yep oh Stove mom wants you to call her hehe she wants to hear from you. Stove: Oh! He went to a phone but as he called there was a growling sound heard. Ashes OH hehe I guess it is lunchtime. He said blushing. Annie: Oh! Hmm I do not have anything to eat. Stove: Well Annie I know a good place to eat and our sister works there. Ashes: Oh Yeah! Fireheart! Stove: She works at the restaurant which bears her name as a cook/waitress pup! Annie: Ooh! Well let's go. They said goodbye and then went on the road to Fireheart and soon they arrived to the restaurant where the smells wafted. Annie: Mmm mm I smell a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich. Ashes: Ooh my dad's famous firedog chili. It smells great! The two went in and saw her. She was wearing a orange collar with a toque hat tag while wearing a pink apron and had a pencil in her ear like a waitress. Fireheart: Welcome to Fireheart's! How many oh! Ashes! She hugged her little brother ''What brings you here? Ashes: I and my friend Annie are visiting all of you guys. We just finished visiting our eldest brother. Annie: Yeah and it is time for lunch! So we came here to get something good to eat and visit you. Fireheart: Well you came at a good time we have one table open would you two like it? Ashes: Yes Please oh and we can help with making our food? Annie: Sure we love to help! Fireheart: Great! Come on back I will get you both in proper gear. ''They went back to the kitchen were a lady was helping cook some food. More coming soon